<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return The Favor by bubblesandfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626881">Return The Favor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesandfish/pseuds/bubblesandfish'>bubblesandfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Vesperia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Quick drabble, Quick oneshot, Rita is a little ball of embarrassment, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vague descriptions of oral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesandfish/pseuds/bubblesandfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But what about you? I can’t believe a pervert like you would just lay here pleasing me without gaining anything out of it himself.”, she told him.</p><p>Another chuckle came from him and he tilted his head to briefly peck her lips. “Darlin’, you put that pretty mouth of yours to work the majority of last night. Really, just let good ol’ Raven return the favor, alright?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rita Mordio/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return The Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven wasn’t exactly used to sharing a bed anymore, but there was something oddly nice about watching the sunrise through the window and the orange hue slowly illuminate the young mage’s sleeping form on the other side of the bed. She was stunning and mesmerizing to look at, even with her hair being a bedridden mess. But those were thoughts Raven kept to himself, as he knew voicing them would probably go paired with a snarl or a punch. </p><p>When Rita woke, the first thing her green eyes got to see was Raven’s face and the little smile he wore. She groaned and turned so her face was buried into her pillow, followed by a muffled “You even wear that stupid grin the second I wake up...”</p><p>He laughed at that and slowly sat up against the headboard, one of his big hands reaching forward to pat her head. “What can I say? You just got that effect on me, Rita darlin’.”</p><p>The mage rolled onto her back, gazing right up to him. “I thought I had asked you not to call me that anymore.”</p><p>“You sure weren’t complainin’ when I called you that last night.”</p><p>“Sh— Shut up!”</p><p>Her face was turning red now. But to Raven, mission ‘Tease Rita into embarrassment’ was yet another success. He loved it whenever she got like this, and loved it even more if he got her to be a tad less verbally fiery. And that was exactly what he intended to do.</p><p>Raven laid down on his side beside her and quietly hummed “Now, now, that’s no way to speak to your dear ol’ Raven.” </p><p>“I can speak to you however I like.”, Rita rather sternly responded while Raven leaned in to her, silencing her sentence by pressing his lips against hers. </p><p>It was a soft kiss at first, as if Raven gave her enough space to push him off or punch him if she wasn’t having any of it. But luckily, she practically melted into the mattress and sweetly kissed him back. They always shared the most tender, loving kisses. Even when things got more heated and passionate, there was still that tenderness and lovingness to it. Another thing Raven absolutely adored about her. </p><p>When the kiss ended, Rita’s green orbs stared right at him. She could sense the change of atmosphere in the room. She wanted more, and knew Raven did, too. The mage hardly ever initiated anything herself. She tended to grow too embarrassed to ask Raven when she wanted something, so often hoped he had become adapt at reading her wordless requests. And most of the time, he somewhat had. </p><p>While sluggishly crawling on top of her petite body, he started pressing soft kisses to her neck and left shoulder while one hand slowly slid up her thigh. His thumb massaged her inner thigh in slow, circle-like motions; very, very cautiously moving higher and higher.</p><p>Rita’s hands soon enough found an occupation as well. Those small hands pressed to his torso and leisurely roamed his skin. One hand halted when it met his blastia, and with a fair amount of gentleness to it, she let her fingers run along the silver frame around the red orb that held it in place. </p><p>Her breath hitched when Raven’s thumb finally pressed to her pajama shorts. There were two layers of fabric separating his thumb from the heat between her legs, but she knew Raven would eventually change that. He mumbled a quiet “Let your old man repay you for last night...” against her skin while letting his index finger hook into the fabric of her shorts and underwear. </p><p>Raven waited two seconds, once more to give Rita the time to stop him if she wanted to, before tugging her clothing aside. His index finger wasted no time tentatively sliding between her slick folds and right when he was about to slide his finger in, Rita rather harshly grasped his upper arm. </p><p>“But what about you? I can’t believe a pervert like you would just lay here pleasing me without gaining anything out of it himself.”, she told him.</p><p>Another chuckle came from him and he tilted his head to briefly peck her lips. “Darlin’, you put that pretty mouth of yours to work the majority of last night. Really, just let good ol’ Raven return the favor, alright?”</p><p>Well, the mage couldn’t quite argue with that. The night before had mostly been spent with her face pressed into his lap until she had swallowed down an entire load. And in a way... It was rather sweet Raven offered to return the favor now and focus on pleasing her as well. So with a silent “I suppose you’re right...”, she relaxed against the bed again.</p><p>Raven smiled against her neck as he felt her relax. It wasn’t often Rita would bring up a point and let it rest this rapidly, but considering the sopping wetness against his finger, he somewhat figured that might’ve had something to do with it. The digit slid between her folds a few more times, before finally pushing into her heat. </p><p>The breathy gasp it drew from the mage was like music to his ears. But Raven knew he didn’t just want to keep it at one finger. Sliding his index finger back until only his fingertip remained in, he pressed his middle finger to her entrance as well, until both of them slowly pushed in until they were knuckle-deep.</p><p>Rita dazedly pushed the bedsheets aside. She wanted to be able to watch Raven’s muscled arm move as he thrusted his digits back and forth up her slick core. The wet sounds it prompted from below made her face heat up once more, but it wasn’t as if she could stop her body from making those sounds whenever Raven would thrust his fingers in and out of her. </p><p>The first actual gasp and tremble was drawn from the mage when Raven’s fingertips grazed along a special spot along her upper inner wall. And when he repeatedly curled his fingers up against it, Rita’s back arched off the bed, her flat chest pressed right against his as a weak “Hnn! Ah, Raven...!” came from her. </p><p>“That’s it, baby... Don’t hold back.”, Raven hummed. He didn’t want Rita to be quiet or still any physical reactions he got out of her. He wanted her to tremble, to moan, to call his name as he fingered her like that. </p><p>His fingers sped up, thrusting in and out and curling inside of her tight core. Rita’s eyes were squeezed shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her nails lightly running along his back. The room was filled with the wet noises coming from her slit, and the moans she released thanks to Raven, until she finally teetered over the edge and reached her orgasm. </p><p>She threw her head back against her pillow and squealed out in pleasure while her body spasmed beneath Raven’s. His fingers slowed down, merely allowing her to ride out her high while he pressed praise-like kisses to her jawline and the side of her face. Just the sight of her and the noises she made whenever she orgasmed... It was probably one of those things Raven would never get used to, and he was all too glad about that. </p><p>When he felt she was done, Raven gently slid his fingers out and wiped them clean against the bedsheets before snapping her underwear and pajama shorts back in to place. Rita was still panting, and as it usually went whenever she was in a post-orgasmic state, she clung onto him and nuzzled into his neck. Almost like a little kitten offering affectionate head bumps.</p><p>“That sounded like it was good.”, Raven mused, and there was the faintest hint of pride in his voice. </p><p>Rita nodded against him, then whispered a soft “It was. Thanks, old man.”</p><p>“No problem, Rita darlin’.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>